Pokemon: Evolution
by Blaziken92
Summary: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, and Tracey head to a new region to beat the tournament there. Full Summary Inside. AshMisty, with a slight mention of AshMay. R&R Looooooooooooooooooooooooong time being, huh? Well, ill be up in a few days. Sorry to the reader
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon: Evolution

Summary: Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max and Tracy head on a ferry to the American Region, a region with new tactics. And, as usual, the terrible Team Rocket follows, with a new member. Plus, Ash is faced with a huge descision, and will it be the right one? Ash+Misty+May

Chapter One

A Fight

A/N: This is my first, well, not really my first fic, but first Pokemon fic. Now, this is about a new region, and all of the previous friends Ash journeyed with are here, ready for completely new friends and rivals. So, please R&R for me.

Ash walked on the pier in Pallet Town, to the S.S. USA. His mom, who was there, was waving goodbye as Prof. Oak waved too. Ash waved back, and then boarded. HONKK! The ferry was leaving. Ash waved back once more, before entering the hallway with Pikachu on his shoulder.

Misty walked to the hall from the other end of the boat. She got on at the LAST second. She knew this was a slight reunion, and she was going to make it. 'God, the room must be good. I can't find the blasted...' Her thoughts were interupted by a door opening IN her face, hitting her nose smack on. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" she wailed, falling on her bottom. "Oh, I'm sorry, MISTY?" It was Ash. "Oh my, here," He grabbed her arm, pulling her up to her feet. "Ash..." she said, the pain making her voice hoarce. Her nose was dripping blood. "Hey, put your head up. I'll guide you to the room." Ash said. She looked up at the ceiling, and surprisingly her pain lifted. "I'm so sorry about that, Misty. Ah-ha, here we go." He found the room.

Brock was at the stove, cooking the meal for Ash. He knew he had the monster appetite. So he made sure he had enough food. Max and May were running around, yelling at each other. Tracy, who love to draw, drew the view they had from the room. The few Wingull and Pelipper flying outside made the view perfect. "Ah-ha, here we go." was heard outside. All activity stopped. The door opened. "Hey!" Ash said, as he, Pikachu, and Misty, with her broken nose, walked in. But, everyone went to Misty. "What happened?" May asked, getting Misty to a desk. "Oh, it was an accedient." she explained as Brock got her some cotton balls for he nose. As Misty explained, Ash sat down to watch a re-run of a tournement. The battle was a tournement Ash and Misty entered, the Whirl Cup. The battle, funny enough, was Ash vs. Misty. It was the final match. "Hey guys, look!" He exclaimed. "The Whirl Cup? Misty, look!" May yelled. Misty looked. "I remember this." she said. "Who wins?" Max questioned. "Look and see." Ash said. "Kingler, Vice grip!" the tournement Ash yelled. Kingler grabbed Psyduck on the head. "Psyduck!" Misty in the battle said. The Psyduck started to get a nasty headache. Then, in a flash, Confusion filled the arena, sending Kingler flying. "Kingler is unable to battle. Psyduck and Misty win. Misty advances."

May looked like she watched a Magikarp beat a Deoxys. "What the?" she said, dumbstruck. Max was looking at Misty, then Ash, the Misty again. "Well, it could've been worse." "What's that mean?" Ash said. "Uh-hehehe?" Max nervously said. "Thought so." Ash said.

Dinner was a great pasta stew, with rice cakes and chips. Ash ate 6 bowls of pasta, 10 rice cakes, and 5 platers of chips. Tracy, who ate 2nd most, ate 2 bowls of pasta, 5 rice cakes, and 1 half plater of chips. Pikachu had 3 bowls of Brock's Pokefood. "So Ash, did you eat enough?" Misty teased. Ash moaned. "He had too much." May said. "I'm heading to the room for the night." He moaned, walking in the bedroom door. Pikachu followed. He put his hat on the dresser, vest on the chair, and got in the bed. "Well, you," he pointed at Pikachu. "Will need to wake me up before May or Misty goes to sleep." He looked in his bag. Under the Pokeballs, he found 2 photos. One labeled "May," the other, "Misty,". The pictures had a bike on each one. He put down the pictures, face down, and dosed off.

"Pika Pi! Pikachu!" Pikachu said to Ash. "What is it buddy?" he yawned. "Pikachu." He pointed outside. "Ohhh." he grabbed both pics, put them in his pocket, and walked out. It was Misty. "Hey." he said, sitting down next to Misty. "Hey Ash." she said, moving over so Ash could sit down. "Don't I owe you something?" he asked. "I think." she replied. "Well, is this it?" he pulled up the photo of Misty's new bike. "Oh, yeah. You got it back?" she asked, suprised. "Yeah. I told my mom, who told Prof. Oak, who got me the bikes." he said. "Bikes?" Misty asked, confused. "Oh yeah. First day in Hoenn, Pikachu kind of fried May's bike. So i owed both of you." he explained. "Oh, ok. Thanks." she said, hugging him. Ash blushed. When Misty realized what she did, she let go, blushing too.

May saw the end of their conversation. "Huh?" she whispered to herself. Then, she saw them hug. 'What in the world?' May thought. She closed the door, slowly, so Ash and Misty didn't hear.

Both sat there, watching old Pokemon battle re-runs. Then, dawn showed up, and both were asleep. Before Brock was up, Pikachu woke up the 2. "Pika Pika Pika!" he shouted. Ash woke up. "Huh?" he asked. Pikachu pointed to Brock's room. Misty, woke up by Pikachu, said, "What, Pikachu." she remembered the last night. "Morning." Ash said. "Oh, morning." Brock got out. "Oh, hey guys." he said. "Hey." both said in unision.

"G'morning to all our passengers. We are 2 days out from docking in Jacksonville, the city where any trainers looking for any start should see Prof. Maple. She will get you started." the captian said over his intercom. The day was gloomy. The captian's mate had gave them a weather prediction for the next 2 days. The day they were on was supposedly rainy. "This stinks." Max complained. "For the millionth time Max, we KNOW!" May shouted. Everyone was bored.

Well, not Ash, anyway.

He was in the trainer simulator. Inside, he could chose his Pokemon(A.K.A. Pikachu), chose his difficulty, and his opponent's Pokemon. His level of difficulty, 5 of 5: Opponents Pokemon: Richu.

After about 2 minutes, he came out defeated. "That was hard." he said. "Pika." Pikachu said sadly.

That night, Brock once again made an amazing meal. A vegetable/rice cake stew. Ash, once again, ate the most at 7 bowls. And, once again, he was first asleep. He told Pikachu to wake him up if May was last up.

That night, he had a dream. This was a dream he always wanted to fulfil. Be a Pokemon Master. He was given the cup he longed to have, and right when he was about to start talking, he was awoke by Pikachu.

"Pika." he said. Ash woke up. "Is May still up?" he asked. Pikachu shook his head no. "Then why'd you wake me up?" he said. Pikachu pointed. Once again, Misty was out there. She was watching a re-run of the Hoenn cup. "Hey, Misty, what you doing?" Ash asked, sitting down on the free spot near the tv. "Oh, I couldn't sleep. You?" She replied. Ash kind of froze. "Ah, Pikachu sort of woke me up." Misty, however, wasn't fooled. But, she didn't care. "Well, I'm watching the opening of the Hoenn cup. You want to join?" she suggested. "Ok." Ash said.

The next day, May was the first up. Like last night, Misty and Ash fell asleep on the same couch, next to each other. May saw them together, and freaked. Silently, that is. "What in the world?" she whispered to herself. Misty, who was a light sleeper, woke up, and saw May looking at her, shocked and angry. "What are you doing?" she said, angry. "Me? What are you doing?" she yelled back. "I was watching tv when I fell asleep." she shouted back. "Oh, yeah you were." she said sarcasticly. This set Misty off. "What did you think we were doing?" she yelled, really angry now. Ash, for some reason, never woke up. Max did, however, and watched her sister and friend have a shouting match. "Hey, why don't you just," "Can it, ok Max." May yelled. Now, it was escalating, and could get out of hand. "Ok, now, what did you really do?" May said again. "I already told you. We were watching tv, and we fell asleep. You get it?" Misty yelled. She was close to tears. May was still fuming. Now, everyone except Ash was awake.(A/N: How thick can one get?) "Well, you lie all you want. I know what you did." May said. "Well, not exactly the way I would want to wake up." Tracy said with a slight, fake laugh. Brock agreed. May wanted to attack Misty for what she though Misty did. She didn't have full proof, but she had enough. "Just, just go." May said, finally. Misty ran to her room, crying. When she closed the door, Ash finally woke up.

"What happened?" he said sleeply.

A/N: Now, what do you think. Next chapter: Misty still is in her room, and Ash finally learns the fact that Misty AND May like him, plus, he has to help out Misty. So, R&R, and wait for chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon: Evolution

Chapter 2

The Kiss

A/N: Sorry for long update wait, but my computer died, so I must use my moms. But it's up. To add on from my last chapter, Ash and Misty are 16, May is 14, Max is 13, and Tracey and Brock are 17. So, here we are.

Max explained the situation to Ash. "You mean, May thought me and Misty were..." Ash stopped here. "Ash, you know May likes you." Brock said, cooking breakfast. Ash sort of laughed, but was serious about it. "May can't understand me. I like Misty, just not like that." For an odd reason, he didn't care that Max, Tracey, and Brock heard this. "I guess this is no good then." He ripped May's picture of the bike.

Meanwhile...

Misty was face down in her bed, sobs muffled by the sheets. She was in shock; Why would May want to think that? But, that night was very magical, sitting with her head on Ash's shoulder. That was all she remembered, aside from the occasional shout from the crowd at the Hoenn League. She liked Ash, no lying about it. She was still friends with him, but she wanted to be more than that.

May's Room...

May was fuming. Why would Misty lie about that? She had no idea about the night, but 2 nights in a row was a sign. She wanted to go out with Ash, 'Not that, that...' she was engulfed in soundly cooking Misty in her mind.

Ash was now unable to eat. "Wow, that's new." Tracey said. "Well, I'm not hungry." he said. "Pika Pika?" Pikachu asked, hopeful. "Sorry buddy, not now." Ash said.

That night, Ash didn't go to bed. He was still in turmoil. Who would he talk to: Misty or May? He chose quick. He got up, and went to Misty's door, giving a slight, quiet knock.

"Misty?" he asked to the door. The door gave a slight give, showing Misty's reddened face. "Yes?" the half sobbed. "Can I come in?" he asked. "Sure." she said.

Ash sat on the bed. The area under th pillow was soaked. Misty turned on the small table lamp. "Look, May had no right to act that way. It's just...she might feel...you see, Max thinks she likes me. But, well, I am just a little surprised at the way she acted." He said, while Misty sat next to him.

"Yeah, well, she can do it all she wants now." Misty said. "Huh?" Ash asked.

"I'm going home after this trip." she declared, in a half sob. "Don't do that. May will, well, I'll deal with it. Don't worry." he assured.

Misty then hugged him, sobbing in his shoulder. Ash, shocked, yet pleased, patted her back. For near 3 minutes, they sat like this, Misty soaking his vest.

"Uh, Misty?" he asked. "Huh?" she asked, looking up. "You need to rest. You look really tired." he said, helping her lay down. "Thanks." she said and feel out in seconds. Ash walked out.

The next day, Ash saw himself and Pikachu to the simulator for a challenge with May. It was May's idea, but Ash was a little reluctant. He caved, however, and was in it.

"Go, Bueatifly!" And it came out.

"Alright, Pikachu, go!" he said.

Begin!

"Bueatifly, Silver Wind!" the attack missed Pikachu by a mile. "Thunder!" and Bueatifly fell in the lighting storm.

The dinner was basic: Stew and rice cakes. Ash had over 12 bowls and 14 rice cakes. Misty, who finally came out, had 1 bowl and 2 rice cakes. Then, at about 9:00 o'clock, everyone but May and Ash went to bed. Ash was absorbed in a PokeDrama, _The Life of a Snorelax_ staring a Snorelax who ate a lot, even by Snorelax terms. "Well, he must be hungry." May said, sitting next to Ash. He nodded. "Hmmm, well, why do you like **her**?" she said, motioning to Misty's room. Ash suddenly looked at her, an expression of complete shock on his face. "What?" he said. "You could do a lot better. Like me." she said, now inches from Ash's face. Ash was trying to get away, but the couch end was under him. "But, I..." She interrupted him by kissing him. Ash immedately backed off, falling off the couch. "What the heck, May?" he said, straitening himself up, and walked over to his room. "Come on, Ash, please?" May called, but Ash was in his room.

The next day, May tried to flirt with Ash, but he wasn't going to bite. The intercom came on, with the captain saying, "We will land in Jacksonville by nightfall. Follow directions given to you by the atendent last night for un-boarding. And, remember, the Wingull Cafe' is open, and is free for the first hour." Ash was happy, and was Brock, as the food wasn't enough for Ash. "How about we go there together, Ash?" May asked in a whisper. "Actually, I was planning to take Misty with me." he said, going to the door. "C'mon, Pikachu. We need to train a bit more." He called, and the yellow mouse followed him out.

He walked in with a broad grin. He beat the 5 out of 5 difficulty in the simulator. He got dressed for the dinner they were going to. The dinner was for every one, so Ash had no worries with May, but still kept his distance. He sat next to Misty the whole time, talking and joking with her. Max sat with May, but she was extremely unhappy. So Max kept his distance. And so, May sat alone. Till she saw Drew. So she sat with him.

They made port the next hour. Ash took the gang to a Pokemon Center to rest for the night. They all slept in one room, so tensions were high, but they survived to morning. The gang got ready for the trip to the Pokemon Researcher, Prof. Maple.


End file.
